ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Comes to Time
Plot Ben is standing in the middle of the RustARDIS-TRUK, coursing through the time stream. Suddenly, Matti 7 appears in front of him. (Matti) Paradox sent me a message from the Doctor. He said he will meet his future self, and that that future self will have a prophecy. (Ben) And the prophecy is... (The Doctor, enters) He will knock four times. And death will come to time, and the boy who walks in time and the boy who knows programs like the back of his hand will set their worst enemies free. (Ben) Oh no, that can't mean... (Ben and Kai, who just entered, together) Spanner and Jimmy will open the Null Void????? Theme song Spanner is floating in a void. Suddenly, a purple-black shadow floats up and flies into him. his eyes turn purple. (Spanner) Get off me, you idiotic Ix:risor! What do you want ----- (Ix:risor, through Spanner) We will destroy Yggdrasil from the inside out! There is a green flash as he presses the button on his belt, and appears in front of Jimmy with a black data stick. (Ix:risor) Take this to the Plumber base control. Embed the coding in the main hard drive. (Jimmy) Okay, but I don't ... (Ix:risor) DO IT! NOW! (Jimmy) Okay, okay! Later we see Jimmy in the Plumber's base, installing the coding and embedding it while distracting Ptelliday with idle conversation. (Jimmy) So how does this work? (Ptelliday) You're the one who knows a computer like the back of your flipper! (Ben, entering) Gotcha, Jimmy! What do you want? Ben slams the faceplate of the Ultimatrix and transforms. His skin splinters as it is encased with green viral entities, turning it green. His eyes are fused into one. The Omnitrix appears on his head, and his hair dissappears. (Ben) Viris! Suddenly, emergency calls come in, but they sound like battle noises instead of alarms, so all the Plumbers rush outside and point weapons at thin air. Then the Null Void begins to show through a crack in a girl's wall. (Girl, praying) There is a crack in my wall. But it isn't a crack. I know because I hear faint yelling behind it. God, please send an angel. Or a soldier. Or the police. Just send someone to protect me. Suddenly, the TARDIS materializes outside the door. The Doctor comes in as a different regeneration. Then another TARDIS materializes and the Doctor we know starts talking to the other one. (Other Doctor) So this timeline has been altered? Ah, I see. Null Void in the crack. Is that supposed to be Encarcecon? Then, Ben as Viris comes in and stands next to the crack. A green hand sticks out. (Viris) Have some infection! He attacks the hand. Suddenly, there is a flash of light. Thor appears! (Thor) Follow! We must tour the Nine Worlds before we can fight the Ix and their associates! (Other Doctor) Ix? Oh no! They step through a portal and they are in the Null Void. (Thor) Niflheim! I suppose you made it a prison. Look, there is yon crack! A crack is floating in the air. Then they appear in a dismal room where we see Clancy and a few other dead characters roaming with other spirits. (Thor) Hel! Very boring place. And crowded too. They appear in a universe that appears to be made of Earths and Galvan Primes, but they are all on fire with a different color fire. They zoom in on a blue-fired one, and we see the burning remains of Dimension 23. (Thor) Muspelheim! None of the wreckage is Dimension 23, of course! This is what's left of Earth-0! Fire demons were created in the wreckage! Earth-1 seems to have recently started itself over, if you're wondering. They appear in a tunnel. (Thor) Darkalfheim! Watch out for gnomes! Next is Legerdomain. (Thor) Alfheim! Then we see they are on an upside down floating iceberg with castles. (Thor) Jotunheim. Don't wake the Jotuns. Then they are in a windy place that has golden dwellings on it. (Thor) Vanirheim! Then they are in a similar place, but with less wind and more people, as well as a long tower. (Thor) And Asgard! My home. (Viris) What in the name of -------- More Ix:risor shadows approach up a rainbow bridge. There are some red-eyed Ood with them. (Viris) Bacterial Platter for sale! Who wants an infectious disease? Completely free! He attacks the approaching creatures. The Ood turn green, throw up, go back to normal-eyed Ood, and walk away from the top of the bridge, but the Ix only turn into Viris-shaped Ix and start attacking with the same attack. (Ben, timing out) No way! TO BE CONTINUED Major Events *Jimmy Jones makes his first appearance. *The Null Void opens. Characters *Spanner *Jimmy (debut) *Ptelliday *Thor (debut) *Matti 7 *Ood *Amy Pond (debut) Villains *Ix *Green-handed villain *Spanner (temporary) Aliens Used *Viris *Viris (by Ix) Allusions Earth-1 is the canon world of Ben 10. It starting itself over is an allusion to the reboot. Trivia *The other Doctor was the Eleventh. Category:Episodes